The present invention relates to game darts and particularly to a device for grooming game dart flights.
A game dart is essentially a hand thrown fin stabilized projectile usually fabricated of a composite of tungsten alloy, wood, plastic or brass, fitted with a sharp point at the projectile tip, and fitted with replacable flights or feathers functioning as fins at the projectile base. The flights are usually fabricated of synthetic material.
In repeated use of a set of darts, the flights sustain nicks and notches and other distortions which are detrimental to flight accuracy of the dart, and useful life of the flights. Such damage is caused by impact by other dart points in play.
This invention provides a device for grooming dart flights so as to reduce or remove distortions sustained by the flights in ordinary play thereby restoring dart accuracy and extending useful flight life.